


"Sometimes it just feels good to hold it."

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night conversation between Tony and Bruce.</p><p>A picture prompt fill inspired by <a href="http://nogutsnoglory.tumblr.com/post/23302855972/you-know-thats-not-going-to-work-right">this image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sometimes it just feels good to hold it."

            It’s midnight when Tony Stark awakens to the sound of tuneless humming and the profound sense that something is very wrong.  Almost instinctively, he slips from his bed and follows the noise.

            It takes several minutes for Bruce to notice Tony standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.  Exhaling soundlessly, he glances up.  “You’re up late.”

            “You were off-key.  Someone had to let you know.”  There is a long pause, and then he nods to the handgun resting loosely in the other man’s hand.  “You know that’s not going to work, right?”

            One corner of Bruce’s mouth twitches in a half-hearted attempt at a rueful smile.  “Yeah.  I know.”  His eyes shift downwards, hovering over the firearm briefly before returning to Tony’s face.  “Yeah, but sometimes it just feels good to hold it.”

            Something flickers across Tony’s face for a moment, only to be dispelled by a haphazard glance around the room.  “Mind if I come in?”

            He is already inside before Bruce can open his mouth to speak, and it’s with a nonchalance that from anyone else would raise his hackles that the other man slips the gun from his fingers and, sitting beside him on the bench, examines it quietly.  “Loaded?”

            Bruce inclines his head slightly.  “Wouldn’t feel the same otherwise.”

            “Of course.”

            There is a long silence during which not even Tony can think of something to say, followed by the soft click of the safety being slid back into place and a soft clang as Tony sets the gun down between them on the bench.  It’s Bruce who finally breaks the silence.

            “Coffee?”

            Tony nods, tilting his head slightly.  “Might as well.”  The words come out in a swoosh of breath as he rises to his feet.  “Pepper picked up some fantastic stuff in Seattle last week.”  He wrinkles his nose briefly.  “Or are you still on the instant?”

            Bruce laughs softly, only glancing back once at the handgun on the bench before following his friend out.  “I’ll take whatever you’ve got.”

            Tony smiles the crooked half-smirk that half hovers over his lips even while not in use, and only Bruce notices that the other man’s hand is trembling.


End file.
